Relation Secrète
by Alounet
Summary: Zac Efron est emploi a un gros doute sur lui même : la veille au soir, il a couché avec Justin Bieber ! Délire, je sais, mais c'était pour le fun


**Titre** : Relation Secrète

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Justin Bieber/Zac Efron

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à eux même ! Ou a leurs parents du moins._

**Notes**_ : C'est tordu, c'est du délire, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça en fait. Ca n'a ni queue ni tête, au moins vous êtes prévenu. Je crois que j'avais juste envie de voir Zac se taper le petit Justin (mon dieu honte sur moi), et faire apparaître comme ça un autre acteur que j'aime bien. Enfin, lisez, commentez si vous en avez envie, j'ai quand même honte lol !_

* * *

Zac regardait autour de lui les nombreuses vedettes, journalistes ou simplement membres V.I.P discuter ensemble à cette soirée caritative à laquelle son agent l'avait forcé à assister. Il aimait bien faire profiter de son image pour défendre de bonnes causes, en ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la tête à cela. Pas du tout.

A 23 ans, Zac venait de commettre la veille au soir quelque chose d'inacceptable. Quelque chose qui le perturbait et le travaillait encore. L'ancienne vedette d'High School Musical avait passé la soirée dans les bras d'un autre garçon.

En cela, rien de choquant, étant donné qu'il assumait parfaitement sa bisexualité. Le plus troublant était dans le fait que l'autre garçon s'appelait Justin Bieber, qu'il était l'adolescent le plus courtisé de la planète et qu'il n'avait que 16 ans. Que si cette histoire s'apprenait, il risquait de gros ennuis.

Le portable de Zac venait de sonner, il vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Justin justement :

"Regarde en face de toi".

Zac leva les yeux et aperçut un peu plus loin d'adolescent en train de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Il prit congé de la jeune femme avec qui il discutait puis s'éclipsa vers les toilettes. Zac décida de le suivre afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui et de mettre les choses au clair.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Zac fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne, excepté Justin. Ce dernier, chaud comme la braise et impatient, se jeta sur les lèvres de Zac.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'intrépide Justin était en train de l'embrasser passionnément et que l'une de ses mains lui caressait déjà l'entre-jambe.

Bien que lui résister était assez difficile, Zac essaya de se montra ferme et plaça ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune pour l'éloigner :

-Pas ici. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous voir.

-Alors on rentre chez toi ? J'ai envie de continuer, comme hier...

Justin essaya d'embrasser Zac mais celui-ci le réprimanda :

-Ecoute, hier c'était une erreur.

Le visage du jeune Justin se décomposa et il demanda, attristé :

-J'ai pas assuré ? Je peux encore m'améliorer tu sais, tu peux me donner une autre chance ?

-Justin c'est pas ça.

Zac se mordit les lèvres mais décida d'être honnête ;

-Pour être franc, c'était extra. J'ai adoré ça.

-Adoré quoi ? demanda de façon malicieuse le plus jeune. Me prendre sauvagement et m'enfoncer ta...

-Justin ! Parle pas comme ça !

Zac n'aimait pas voir le plus jeune parler de façon vulgaire - même si au fond de lui ça l'excitait. Le brun regardait Justin jouer avec sa langue et le regarder avec envie. Il n'allait pas savoir résister, comme la veille au soir :

-Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois en kiffe sur un ado de 16 ans ultra médiatisé ?

Justin s'approcha de Zac et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui dire, tout en replaçant sa mèche rebelle :

-Parce que tu es tombé fou amoureux de moi.

-J'ai plus 16 ans moi. Je suis un adulte.

-Alors tu m'aimes pas ? demanda tout timidement le plus jeune en embrassant son amant dans le cou.

Zac fermait les yeux, profitant de ce baiser. Il était en train de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles tout en sachant que son érection pointait le bout de son nez.

Quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes sans que les deux jeunes amants ne s'en aperçoive et c'est seulement quand une voix parla qu'ils sursautèrent et qu'ils se séparèrent :

-Y'a des hôtels pour faire ça les jeunes. Mais bon, moi ce que j'en dis.

Robert Pattinson était en train de se laver les mains au lavabo en les regardant via le miroir.

-Euh... C'est pas ce que tu...

-C'est cool, répondit Rob sans doute un peu éméché par la soirée. Mais restez pas là, d'autres pourraient vous voir et trouver ça moins cool.

Robert leur fit un clin d'œil et s'enferma dans une cabine de toilettes.

-Viens.

Zac attrapa la main de Justin et le fit sortir des toilettes. Ils allaient rentrer chez Zac et profiter pleinement de la nuit. Ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air et entamer une liaison secrète des plus étranges.


End file.
